1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a reflective display device, and more particularly, to a reflective display device in which reflection efficiency is adjusted by a matrix electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are typically classified into liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
Further, display devices may be further classified into various types including reflective display devices based on reflection of ambient light, transmissive display devices which display images using backlight modules, and semi-reflective display devices using reflection of ambient light and backlight modules.
In particular, the reflective display device is relatively more susceptible to ambient light since the reflective display device externally reflects light incident thereto to display an image. For example, the reflective display device may have relatively high visibility in an outdoor environment where ambient light is relatively strong, as compared to the transmissive display device. However, the reflective display device may have relatively low visibility in an indoor environment where ambient light is relatively weak, as compared to the transmissive display device.